Bleach Oneshot Collections
by SilverWolf98
Summary: Just a collection of a bunch of bleach oneshots. It includes soul reapers and arrancars. You want any specially made just message me. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Not Just A Pretty Face-Kenpachi

Name: Asami (morning beauty) Youta (great sunlight)

Age: looks 20

Race: Soul Reaper

Squad: 10/11

Zanpakto: Kasai (fire)

Appearance: average height, slim, green eyes, long brown hair to mid back that is worn down

~~~Story Start~~~

"Your a stubborn fool!" my captain Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled. I was currently waiting outside the captain of Squad Eleven's office where I was told. Oh I'm sorry my name is Asami Youta and I am currently the 3rd seat for Squad Ten. One slight problem, Captain Zaraki of Squad Eleven got me transferred to his squad and Toshiro doesn't want me transferred.

"Look your missing the obvious! The girl loves to fight! Head-Captain agrees! The girl is better suited for Squad Eleven!" Kenpachi yelled back.

"Hi! You must be that girl Kenny wants transferred!" Yachiru yelled jumping up on my shoulder.

"Uh ya I guess," I didn't know how to respond to the energetic little girl.

"Your pretty. I see why Captain Hitsugaya doesn't want you to leave," with that she opened the door to the office and drug me in.

"I was just about to tell you to come in here. Please tell Captain Zaraki you would like to stay in Squad Ten," Toshiro said gauging my reaction. See he might be my captain but we are best friends. He knows me better than anyone.

"Tell Captain Hitsugaya you love to fight!" Kenpachi yelled well more like roared at me.

"Stop it!" I yelled at both of them feeling overwhelmed.

"You have guts girl," Kenpachi said to me. Eventually I get transferred and now I am walking back with Toshiro.

"Hey are you ok Asami?" Toshiro asked spinning me around to face him.

"No! I don't wanna leave Squad Ten. Your all my family and I love it here. Everyone gets along and now I'm getting moved to the blood thirsty squad where it's totally cool if you cut someone's arm off!" I cried into his chest.

"I know. I'll miss and so will Rangiku. I'll find a way to get you transferred back. I promise Asami," he said looking me in the eyes. I knew then that I would come home. Home to Squad Ten. Toshiro wouldn't let me down. I could always count on my best friend.

"So I guess its official. Your getting moved?" Rangiku cried before hugging me. So I'm in my room in Squad Eleven's barracks but I can't sleep. I will be evaluated tomorrow on my fighting skills to determine my rank. Lucky right? Wrong! I'm exhausted, I ache, and I miss my old squad. I decided to grab my zanpakto and go practice a bit to calm my nerves. There was one feeling I wanted to hide: excitement. I wanted to fight right now. I really did belong in Squad Eleven and that's what scares me most. As I made my way through the quiet barracks my only light was the moon. I found the courtyard where the fights take place easily enough. However I realized I wasn't alone. Practicing in the middle was 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame. He turned and looked at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked glaring. I returned the glare even harsher.

"My name is Asami Youta and Captain Zaraki just had me transferred where I was 3rd seat for Squad Ten," I said back with attitude.

"So your the girl that captain wanted transferred. I must say at least your pretty. Your face won't stay unscarred for long though sweetheart. Your in way over your head missy," he said. Wow he is such a snot.

"You know your a terrible human being! You think your so great but I think your just scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl!" I screamed at him. I heard people beginning to stir as the courtyard began to fill with people expecting a fight.

"You should have watched your mouth girl because now I'm gonna cut that pretty face up of yours," he said ddeadly calm as he pulled outh is Zanpakto.

"I'm more than a pretty face," I said coldly as I drew Kasai. Sparks flew as our swords clashed. I noticed Captain Zaraki among the crowd, watching silently.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku released his shikai.

"Burn Kasai!" my sword blade turned red as the guard disappeared and the hilt turnned black with red lace. I could feel the heat radiating off Kasai as it heated up. I swung and flames shot at Ikkaku's face. He seemed momentarily taken aback before he went to get under my guard. Fool Kasai was more than a long range weapon unlike his. He swung and i dodged but then it broke in 3 pieces and it stabbed me in the back. I growled at him and got him right across the chest. The smell of burning flesh filled my senses as I got in a defensive stance. His weapon has to have a weak point.~~~The fight was winding down now.

"If your holding back because I'm a girl you might wanna cut the crap! Keep holding back and it won't be pretty!" I panted yelling at Ikkaku. It was true I was not trying hard now that I figured out how his weapon worked. He might wanna try some new tricks. Ikkaku seemed a bit surprised. I won the fight as Ikkaku lay there defeated by a girl.

"I've heard rumors. Guess their true!" Captain Zaraki said walking up.

"What rumors?" I asked him, honestly curious about which ones he was talking about.

"You were offered a captain's position when Aizen left but you turned it down. Why?" he asked seeming honestly confused.

"I hate paperwork and being a captain means lots of it so no thanks," I said waving it off casually. Captain Zaraki laughed at this as people started filing back to the barracks.

"Your really something! Me and you tomorrow noon at the training field! Don't hold back," Captain Zaraki told me as he turned to return to his room.

"That was a good fight," I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned around to see a guy with black hair in a bob-cut and feathers on his eyebrows holding up Ikkaku.

"Thank you...I'm sorry I don't know your name," I told the guy.

"I'm fifth seat Yumichika Ayesegawa," the guy said. After that night Captain Zaraki and I tied our fights. I grew closer to him while Yumichika and Ikkaku are like my best friends. And in even bigger news apparently Toshiro came through for me and I can transfer back to Squad Ten! I love Squad Eleven though. Man I don't know what to do. One morning I came walking into the courtyard to see Ikkaku practicing.

"Feels like deja vu doesn't it?" I joked leaning against a beam.

"The fight will end differently though," he said confident and pointing his zanpakto towards me.

"Whatever fourth seat. Sorry I'mnot in the mood to fight," I commented taking a seat on the floor.

"Whats wrong?" he ran over and checked my temperature thinking I must be sick or something.

"I'm not sick you dolt! I could transfer back to Squad Ten and I want to but I don't at the same time. Tell me what to do!" I whined to him as he at next to me.

"I can't tell you to stay or go but I can tell you to listen to your heart," he said.

"My heart says to stay but my head says to go so what do I do?" I asked him desperate for anything, any kind of answer.

"Your heart of course," boomed the voice of Captain Zaraki as he walked up beside me.

"I have to go train newbies I'll see you around Asami" Ikkaku said giving me a side hug and running off.

"So you heard about the transfer then?" he asked.

"Yup," I said sadly while popping the 'p'.

"Kenny! Why won't you tell her! She might be leaving!" Yachiru whined hopping on his shoulder happily.

"Tell me what?" I asked giggling at 'Kenny's' expression.

"It's nothing," he said looking away grumpily. I crawled over to that side.

"So why are you blushing then?" I questioned. He wasn't but he didn't need to know that.

"I said its nothing!" he was yelling now.

"Kenny!" I pouted using Yachiru's nickname for him.

"Just forget it you're probably leaving anyway," he went to walk back to his office. I got up and punched him into the wall.

"Damn it! I never said I was leaving!" I yelled at him. He turned us around so he was pressing me into the wall now as he leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked but immediately kissed back.

"Asami? Captain?" Ikkaku was at a lost for words. But he was supposed to be training new recruits?

"Guess your definitely staying now?" Yumichika said. Oh now that makes sense if it's both of them.

"I never would have left," I smiled at Kenny.

"Well I have paperwork," Kenny said looking at me.

"I'll help," I said as I followed him to his office.

"Asami and captain? Who would have thought?" I heard Yumichika ask as we went to Kenny's office to do 'paperwork.'


	2. The Fierceness in a Smile-Yumichika

Name: Asuka (tomorrow fragrance) Hiro (generous)

Age: looks 18

Race: Soul Reaper

Squad: 11

Zanpakto: Ko (light)

Appearance: long pink hair, yellow eyes, slim build, short

~~~Story Start~~~

It was that smile that put her in Squad Eleven. Well that and her fighting abilities. Asuka looked innocent but everyone knew she wasn't. She had that same fierce and sinister smile at Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Maybe that was why she was with him? She was just like Yachiru but when it came to fighting she was a demon.

"Hello Asuka!" Yumichika called to the only girl in Squad 11.

"Yumichika!" she yelled bubbly as she ran over and hugged the male.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Oh Kenny just has me training the new recruits," and there it was the demonic twinkle in her eyes.

"So how is Kenny?" Yumichika tried not to sound jealous but of course the pink haired girl beemed at the mention of her boyfriend who was just as crazy as the girl herself.

"Great! Crabby as usual but great! So how are you Yumichika?" she questioned happily bouncing on her toes.

"Asuka! Kenny wants you to come by tonight! Wait I thought you were supposed to be training the new recruits?" Yachiru yelled running ver and hopping up on the girl's shoulder.

"I was on my way when I saw Yumichika and started talking to him," and with that the pinkette flash-stepped away. Of course Yumichika always has had feelings for the sweet demonic girl but she was with Kenpachi and that was something he couldn't change. Yumichika was so deep in thought he didn't realize Ikkaku had walked up.

"Come on some training should do the trick and get your mind off Asuka," Yumichika nearly had a heart attack when he heard Ikkaku.

"Uh ya sure let's go," when they got to the practice grounds they saw Asuka with 20 or so new recruits surrounding her. She hadn't even drawn her zanpakto yet.

"Let's see you what you've learned. First one to scratch me wins!" she had that fierce smile she was famous for.

"What are you waiting for? Draw your sword!" some guy yelled.

"Come on come get me!" she challenged. They ran at her. She vaulted over the top but one guy was faster and spun to strike her. Of course she did a back hand spring and landed as nimble as a cat. Finally she did draw her zanpakto.

"I'm bored," she whined.

"Giving up," some guy taunted.

"No. Now shine Ko," she said no emotion what so ever in her voice. A bright light erupted with her shikai. Her zanpakto's power causes people who are hit with the light to go blind for 1 minute. Asuka swiftly finished them off and sheathed Ko.

"You guys aren't like toddlers who found a sword anymore, more like little children now," she giggled bouncing on the tips of her toes as she walked over to Ikkaku and Yumichika who were unaffected by the light.

"So you guys were watching?" she asked curiously.

"You mean your cat-like agility, ya. Man your crazy you only drew your zanpakto because you were bored!" Ikkaku yelled at her incredulously.

"Sorry didn't realize you were my mom. Sorry-" she whined in a joking manner. She turned to leave to no doubt go see Kenpachi.

"What do you like about her? I mean you realize she's madly in love with Kenpachi right? So why keep watching and waiting?" Ikkaku asked his friend.

"Because I love her for her and her fierce smile."

Sorry if this one is crap. I think it's kind of cute. I have a whole bunch written out by hand to post but I wanna get the next chapter of my Sajin story out. Check it out hope you love it and send in requests. Have a nice day XD


	3. Big Mouth Idiot-Nnoitra

Name: Ran (orchid) Ichimaru

Age: looks 21

Appearance: waist length lilac hair and emerald eyes

Race: Soul Reaper

Zanpakto: Chiharu (one thousand springs)

~~~Story Start~~~

I parried the blow and lunged for his unprotected side. Nnoitra saw threw it and brought his weapon down on my shoulder.

"Flow Chiharu!" I released my shikai as my sword transformed into a sycle (like renji's except a curved point and the blade is thinner like a zanpakto's original state) that glowed blue with water. I swung back and forth causing Nnoitra to be cut with the water.

"Do not kill him it wold be a hassle to have to replace the fifth espada," my father said, his signature smirk on his face.

"I won't. Don't worry daddy," I smiled at him as I sheather my zanpakto and turned to leave. Nnoitra seemed really mad by this. He swung at my exposed back but I merely flash stepped away. Making my way to my room I made sure to avoid everyone. It's not that I didn't like the arrancars, but no one could know that Nnoitra got a hit in. That big mouthed idiot would never let me live it down if he knew how much it really hurt. I tried not to wince as I shrugged my white coat off. I could see the cut more clearly now and it was really deep. I got my shirt off so I could wrap it up. Putting on a clean shit and jacket I walked to the lunch room. I saw Hallibelle, Grimmjow, Yylfordte, and of course Nnoitra.

"Hey everyone," I tried to be civil and not give anything away. Yylfordte scooted over as I sat next to him and Hallibelle moved to sit on my other side. Great now it would be harder to strangle Nnoitra. As Nnoitra and I sat there glaring at each other I didn't notice Hallibelle eying me.

"Whats this?" she asked fingering the bandages visible.

"Aww is that from the little wound I gave you?" Nnoitra cooed.

"You mean you got cut," Grimmjow smirked.

"Why didn't you say you were in pain?" Yylfordte asked.

"It doesn't hurt," I lied pulling my jacket up on my shoulder more and trying not to cringe. Hallibelle put her hand on it and I couldn't hide it this time.

"It does too hurt," she said smacking my head.

"You big baby," Nnoitra taunted.

"I see your wearing something different too. You trying to hide the injuries I gave you?" I asked him sneering.

"Atleast I'm not cringing over about the wounds. Your ridiculous. And you used to be a soul reaper. Your pathetic, useless," Nnoitra's words burned me up. We both stood up leaning over the table to get in each others faces.

"You big mouth idiot," I socffed right up in his face. All of a sudden he leaned forward and kissed me. I was about to pull back when he grabbed my wrist. I eventually gave up and let him kiss me, and I kissed back. Everyone at the table froze and stared in shock.

"My, my what do we have here?" my dad asked on the verge of being hostile.

"Uh, uh," I couldn't even form coherent sentences and my mouth was probably flapping like a fish.

"Well?" he asked. How are we going to explain this?


	4. Love of the Winter-Ichigo

Name: Rin (cold)Ryoko (bright child)

Age: same as Ichigo

Race: Vizard

Appearance: long ice blue hair with warm chocolate eyes and medium height with slim build

~~~Story Start~~~

"Rin your going to be late for school!" my mom called.

"Coming!" I went running down the stairs but tripped and fell. My hollow side reacted quicker. I caught myself on one hand, spun and landed perfectly on my feet. Maybe I should start from the begging. My name is Rin Ryoko, I am 15 years old and my mom and I live in an apartment with 2 stories. I have long ice blue hair and warm chocolate eyes. Of course, I also happen to be a vizard. Yes I am half hollow. The difference my hollow side and I are more in sync. Which leads us to the present. I'm late for school...again. When I did get to school I barely made it in time. I sit next to Renji and Ichigo. Both are nice but Ichigo is too uptight. He also has a hollow side.

"Miss. Ryoko! Please pay attention!" my teacher's harsh tone woke me from my daydream. I saw Ichigo glance at me. That's when I felt it. There was a hollow. I immediately raised my hand.

"What now Miss. Ryoko!" my teacher asked annoyed.

"Can I go to the bathroom I think I'm going to puke?" see the magic word isn't please it's I'm going to puke.

"Yes! Go!" I ran out of the room and promptly made my way to the hollow. The cold winter air but my skin but I kept going. The snow was amazing. I could sense spiritual pressure behind my Ichigo.

"Rin?" he was confused. He was also in his shinigami form.

"Dude I got this step back!" I hollowfied as we saw it. I sliced the hollow.

"Too easy," I said unhollowfying.

"Since when are you a vizard?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about it," I picked up a snowball and hit Ichigo in the face.

"This means war," he said. And it was.

"Aren't you tired yet?" he asked.

"Nope. I love the winter!" I said spinning happily. After a while longer I tripped running and fell on Ichigo. I landed right on top of him.

"I'm-" I was cut off. Ichigo had leaned up and kissed me.

"Ichi-" the voice stopped. We turned and saw the rest of the Karakura Town soul reapers.


End file.
